Стратегии порки
Продолжение статьи Счастье и эффективность . Вступление Порка вашего существа является отличным способом получения бонуса к урону. Если вы не намерены атаковать более чем один раз в день, то ваша оптимальная стратегия, это Пороть ваше существо столько, сколько оно сможет принять. Так как скорость восстановления Счастья составляет 5% от максимального уровня Счастья после каждой Расплаты, ибо в течения суток оно успеет достичь своего максимума (до максимума оно дойдет за 20-24 часа, в зависимости от округления, которое напомним происходит вниз). Порка ваших колдунов позволяет получить бонус к исследованиям технологий,что даст ощутимое приемущество для ваших Подземелий. Многократная порка Колдуна несколько раз аддитивно повышает Эффективность, и мы попробуем, максимизировать общую прибыль при минимизации времени, необходимого для восстановления потерянных едениц Счастья. Кроме того, мы рассмотрим выгоды от инвестиций в более высокое Счастье. Один из важных моментов заключается в том, чтобы Пороть ваших юнитов сразу после Расплаты, так как все изменения происходят как раз на момент Расплаты, независимо от того, когда вы их пороли. Базовые правила Список правил: 1) Существа могут быть выпороты только до максимума в +100% бонуса Эффективности (они могут быть выпороты и больше, но в результате это только уменьшит счастье). 2) Создание восстановит 5% (округление вниз) от её максимального Счастья после каждой успешной Расплаты. 3) Существа теряют 25% от бонуса Эффективности (минимум 5% пунктов) после каждой Расплаты. 4) Каждая Порка стоит 10 очков счастья. Из этих правил мы можем видеть, как Эффективность продвижения (без дополнительных шокирующих) в зависимости от зарплаты. Есть два случая, один только с принудительного труда и один с беспощадной труда. Для этой таблице, в столбце слева представляет несколько раз существа была шокирована (Безжалостный труда в красный цвет).Строка представляет Эффективность бонус существа в зависимости от зарплаты. В таблице ниже показано изменение бонуса эффективности с течением времени (до предела в 10 часов), после нескольких Порок подряд. Красным выделено число порок после изучения технологии Лаборатория жестокости. Принудительный труд/Лаборатория жестокости Точно так же мы можем расмотреть, сколько Расплат, необходимо для восстановления потерянного Счастья. В таблице ниже левая колонка показывает, сколько счастья вы пытаетесь восстановить, а верхняя показывает скорост восстановления Счастья (5% от максимальной округление вниз), т.е. цифры сверху означают сколько Счастья прибавляется после каждой Расплаты. Обратите внимание, что некоторые значения пусты, потому что их невозможно достичь. Greedy Algorithm The first method up for discussion is the Greedy Algorithm. With this you shock up to a point and then shock once per payday. One common value to shock to is +20%, since you will lose 5% per payday, but each shock gains you 5%. Therefor, you will break even for as long as you have Happiness, and then you will quickly drop to +0% while you recover back to your full value. For example, if you are recovering 5 Happiness per payday, and you have Forced Labor, then 13 paydays at +20%, then one each at +15%, +10%, +5%, then 17 paydays at +0% until you return to where you began. This whole cycle takes 30 hours to complete, and will yield an average of +9.67% bonus. If you have Merciless Labor, you can instead keep steady at +40% bonus. Below is a chart indicating how long the cycle is and what your total bonus will be. Note that once you are regaining 10 Happiness per payday, you can actually continue this indefinitely (for an average of +20% or +40%). Of course, for this method to work properly, you need to shock once per hour, every hour, and some of those cycles are far too long as most of us require (uninterrupted) sleep. Minimum Method I don't have a better name for this, but the idea is that you shock your creatures up to a certain amount, and then wait for them to fully recover. If you log in exactly when they achieve maximum Happiness again, then you can maximize the time without a bonus. Since most of the time (as we'll see in the graphs below) you'll want to spend all or almost all of your Happiness, and since the recovery rate for Happiness is 5% of your max Happiness, it will always take 20 (22) hours or less to completely recover. As such, if you log in at the same time every day, you're catching your units after 24 hours, which is pretty efficient, adding only 4 hours of bonusless research. How to read the graphs Below you will find two graphs: one for Forced Labor and one for Merciless Labor. The graph indicates the average % bonus you'll get over the entire duration, assuming that as soon as your creature returns to maximum Happiness you begin shocking again. The first column is how many Happiness points you shock them for. Each other column represents the recovery rate of your Happiness, which is your max Happiness * 0.05 rounded down (so 5% from 100-119, 6% from 120-139, etc.). The very last column gives you the average if you only shock them every 24 hours. For example, if I have a max Happiness of 160, then I have a recovery of 8 Happiness per Payday. If I were to shock my creatures for all 160 Happiness every 20 hours (from the table above), then I will average a research bonus of +14.75%, which is about three Bookshelf worth of bonus. If instead I simply shock once every 24 hours, I will get an average bonus of +12.29%. Forced Labor Note that for several Max Happiness values, the ideal amount to shock is one shock short of zero. This is likely due to the nature of the rounding and exact values that the sequence goes through, in combination with a slightly shorter reload time. It also only matters if you can catch it as soon as it's ready to go again, instead of waiting 24 hours. Merciless Labor One of the major strengths of this method is the ability to fire and forget. You don't have to be logged in 24/7 in order to get the most out of your researchers. Mostly, this tells you how much you can benefit by increasing your Den happiness. Combination Alternatively, you can attempt to combine the two methods. This is likely to be a stronger overall average than either of those two methods alone, but there is a lot of variation in this method and the analysis would be far too cumbersome to include in this already overloaded page. Conclusions If you want to absolutely maximize your research, you will want to shock the heck out of your warlocks. Even if you only shock them once a day, and you have no Happiness enhancements, you're getting more than a Bookcase worth out of them. Also, you want to increase your Den Happiness (through tiles and through furniture). Happy shocking!